Cheer Up
by HetalianKitty
Summary: Maka is overly depressed at the fact they failed in getting a witch's soul and needs Soul to reassure her that it's okay. chapter 3 is updated ;) WARNING: LEMON! M IS FOR LEMON! also I apologize for the shortness of chapter 3 I hope I didn't disappoint!
1. Chapter 1 cheer up!

"I can't believe it!" Maka cried "We failed!". Maka was feeling guilty and disappointed not only because they didn't get a witch's soul but because she failed Soul. "I bet he hates me" said Maka depressingly "It's all my fault we got a cat's soul instead of a witch's".

Maka slouches in her chair stairing at the tile underneath the kitchen table. She leans back with her stomach still growling. "I wonder when Soul gets back from the store" she wonders crossing her legs. "I should've went to the store and made dinner" Maka thinks with a depressed look in her eyes "I should've made him something special to make him feel better". Maka knew dinner still wouldn't make up for it but it would at least help him take his mind off of it.

"I wonder what I would do if Soul actually left me for Blaire" Maka says to herself. She knew he wouldn't ever do that. "… but what if.." Maka says quietly.

Maka thinks off all the happiness that would be stripped from her. "Soul means so much to me. What would I do without him?" questions raced through her head as she felt uneasiness build up in her chest.

She hears the door open behind her. "I'm home" says Soul as he makes his way to the kitchen. "What's up with you?" asks soul as he looks into her troubled eyes. "I'm sorry" says Maka as a tear runs down her face "I'm so sorry I failed you" cries Maka as more tears run down.

Soul suddenly drops the grocery bags, runs in and throws his arms around her. "It's not your fault" says Soul quietly, "neither of us is to blame." Soul lightly loosens his arms to look into her eyes. "Just don't worry about it." he says with a smile. "We're unstoppable, so we can work this out" says Soul. "but what about you?" Maka says "if it wasn't for that mistake you would be a death scythe right now". "How about you forget about that stupid death scythe stuff for now" says Soul still staring into her green eyes "you're my meister so I'll do anything for you" Soul pauses "and I really don't want to see you like this".

Soul gets up and makes dinner. No longer in tears Maka eats dinner with Soul. "thanks for the meal" says Maka as she gets up from the table. "You're welcome" Soul replies, watching her leave to her room.

Right before Maka makes it to her bedroom door she feels strong comforting arms wrapped around her from behind stopping her from taking another step. "I love you" Soul whispers in her ear. Soul lightly turns her and leans in meeting his lips with hers. Their lips intertwine with each other as they passionately kiss. Soul lightly pushes Maka to the wall with his lips still locked on to hers. Maka feels her uneasiness melt away in Souls arms.


	2. Chapter 2 love making

**The following content contains lemon!**

Maka opens her mouth begging for a deeper kiss. Soul slides his tongue into Maka's mouth and starts exploring every corner. Maka slides her tongue next to his as their tongues rub against each other as if they were battling for dominance.

Soul breaks the kiss and grabs Maka's hand taking her into her bedroom. "I want you" Soul says lustfully "now". "Please" begs Maka as she tugs at his jeans. Soul rips off her sweater vest and starts unbuttoning her shirt. He rips off her skirt leaving her in just a bra and panties. Maka throws off Soul's jacket and rips off his shirt showing him she wants him just as much. She pulls off his jeans so that he was in nothing but boxers. They fall onto the bed together.

Soul desperately locks lips and explores her mouth once again. Maka responds with a quick moan making Soul's excitement spike. Maka feels his member hardening and poking her thigh through his boxers. The kiss breaks and Soul kisses down her neck until he meets a soft sensitive spot and starts to nibble on it and lick it causing a moan to escape Maka's mouth. The moan causes Soul to give out a lustful gasp.

Soul kisses down till he reaches her bra. He gently slides down a cup revealing her breast. He kisses down till he reaches her bud. He softly nibbles on it. "Soul!" escapes Maka's lips as she begins to moan loudly. Shivers go through Soul's body from excitement. He continues to nibble on one bud and plays with the other. Excitement rushes through Maka's body as her body begs for Soul to go further. Maka arches her back as Soul unclips her bra and slides it down her arms. He throws it off to the side with the rest of their clothes.

Soul slides his hand down her stomach to between her legs. He slowly rubs her from outside her panties. Maka gives out a gasp and a moan as she slowly opens her legs inviting him. Soul slides his hand underneath her panties and starts playing with her clitoris. "Soul!" escapes Maka's lips as she begins to pant lustfully. Soul looks up at her half closed green eyes gazing back at him begging him to give her more.

He slides off her panties and positions his head in between her thighs. His tongue meets with her opening and slides up to her clitoris as she lets out a loud moan holding on to his hair. He licks her up while all she can do is moan. She can feel every movement as he slips his tongue inside her. Soul gives out a low moan from the building excitement causing vibration. "Soul!" screams Maka "Oh, Soul!" as she melts away in his mouth. Soul swallows her cum then removes himself from between her legs.

"It's my turn" says Maka still panting from her climax. Maka gets up and pushes Soul to the bed pinning him down. She could feel his manlihood poking her leg. She kisses down his hot chest until her lips meet just above his boxers. She pulls them down revealing his hard manlihood. She looks up at him and sees him blushing. "so cute" she whispers pulling them down and throwing them somewhere. She wraps her fingers around his manlihood and starts to pump. Soul immediately responds with a pleading "ahhh". She licks his tip causing him to give a loud moan.

She pushes his dick into her mouth and slides her tongue over his tip repeatedly. "M-Maka!" screams Soul as he looks down at her with pleading red eyes. "Maka, please!" begs Soul as he starts to reach his edge. Maka moves her lips up and down his shaft and twirls her tongue around his tip. "MAKA!" cries Soul as cum bursts out of him with a load moan. Maka removes his dick from her mouth with a "pop". "I think it's time for round two" says Maka with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 round 2

**Okay so FINALLY I decided to update after a few days of laziness, anime, and ice cream and so the time has come for chapter 3. I present you with today's special "chapter 3 round 2" served with a LEMON flavored cake topped with LEMON flavored frosting topped with LEMON flavored ice cream with LEMON flavored sprinkles with LEMONS on the side on a LEMON flavored plate… would you like some lemonade with that?**

Soul pants and blushes from his mind blowing climax. Maka can't help but smile at the sight. "Yes" whispers Soul realizing his body isn't satisfied yet "yes!" yells Soul grabbing Maka. Soul embraces her running his hands down her body and kissing her passionately.

Maka blushes as Soul positions himself on top of her spreading out her legs. "You're really going to do it!" Maka yells with a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement "you're going to take my… virginity". Soul stairs into her eyes adoringly "I want to be the one to take it" Soul says passionately "I don't want anyone else to have you but me". Maka senses that Soul is getting emotional as if he's trying to hold on to something very important to him.

Without much warning Soul slips his manhood into Maka's *ahem* womanhood. "ah-ahhhh!" screams Maka. Soul lowers his lips to her and kisses her deeply. Soul starts to thrust himself into her as Maka suddenly grabs onto him holding on for dear life. She screams and moans at the sensation running through her entire body. "d-don't stop!" she yells making Soul move faster. "I want you and no one else" whispers Soul as he penetrates her deeply. Maka digs her nails into Soul's skin making him give a short yelp. Soul sucks on Maka's neck making her more excited than ever. "oh-oh OH SOUL!" screams Maka. With the mixture of emotion, the sensation, the moaning, and well... Maka's pussy the "Soul!" from Maka's mouth sealed it. They both came in perfect bliss.

Soul collapses next to Maka as they both pant and recover. Bite marks are on Maka's neck and scratch marks are on Soul's back, marks of ownership. Maka turns over into Soul's arms. Soul pulls the covers over both of them and embraces Maka in his arms. Soul kisses his lover's forehead. He looks at Maka thinking of how she's his and no one else's. Soul smiles with satisfaction. "Goodnight Maka" Soul whispers as Maka falls asleep in Soul's protecting arms.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I hope it wasn't too sappy or slow for your horny self. I feel so dirty writing these. I tend to write these at like 3 in the morning because who knows how people would react if someone happened to catch a glimpse at the computer screen while I write this… ANYWAY it's *drum roll* REVIEWING TIME! I want to know if YOU want rather a Hetalia or Soul Eater story commin up next. I also want to know if you want a little lemon (bow-chica-wow-wow!) in the next story. And if you want yaoi! So basically tell me exactly what you want. I have a feeling I'm gonna get a lot of Soul Eater since this is a Soul Eater story… all well. Alright here's the challenge if I can get at least 7 positive reviews by 2 am 6/7/13 then your story will come by 3:30 am 6/7/13. I'll try to keep it NOT rushed and AMAZING! Toot-a-loo! (I bored you with this long paragraph didn't I? hahaha :D)**


End file.
